Love By Association
by MulansMulaa
Summary: Hinata commits a murder and Sasuke becomes her unexpected accomplice. What will come of these two after Sasuke demands something unreasonable for covering her tracks?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Uchiha heard some noises outside his cottage that resided in the woods. He pushed the sheets off himself immediately and took his katana with him. He stood and listened carefully, pinpointing where the sound was coming from.

It was a series of whimpers and a groan. He got there within seconds.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha yelled as he saw the blood stained face and clothes of a Hyuuga female. Her eyes darted in his direction and wondered around the position his voice came from.

"Uchiha-san, help me," She begged as she picked up the shovel and threw it at him. He caught it with one hand and his facial expression was confused and suspicious.

"Why should I?" He asked. She began shovelling anyway. He walked towards her and she pointed the sharp shovel at his neck.

"Uchiha-san, help me. I'll do anything. Just bury this body," She surprisingly begged. Sasuke was just in utter shock. He was utterly speechless.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that without knowing what exactly happened," He retorted. She carried on shovelling until her shovel snapped. Some splinters pressed underneath the upper layer of her palm. Sasuke took the broken shovel off her.

"Why did you murder him?" Sasuke demanded, in a hushed tone.

"He murdered my baby," Hinata cried. Sasuke was taken aback.

"What?"

"He killed my babies," She cried. Sasuke was utterly confused.

"He was the father?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, they aren't my biological babies," She cried. Sasuke was even more confused.

"He abused the Hyuuga orphans of my clan," She revealed. Sasuke's eyebrows raised even more.

"He used to sexually, mentally and physically abuse my babies. Uchiha-san I told the clan leaders, nobody believed me nor the children. I was scared he was going to let them live hell forever," She gasped in-between her sobs.

"Won't people notice that he's missing?" He stated. Hinata wiped her tears.

"He's supposed to be on a deadly mission. I'll confess later on," She admits. She tries to pinpoint the exact location of where Sasuke was stood but her eyes just couldn't really see well.

"Hyuuga, are you blind?"

He pointed his finger at her face and moved it side to side so her eyes would follow but her eyes didn't follow at all. She remained silent.

"What do I get out of it if I help you?" He asked. Hinata's grim face lit up a little.

"Anything you want," She firmly responded.

Sasuke took the broken shovel off her and placed everything she had touched ontop of the man. He ordered her to take her clothes off and place it ontop of the man. He went inside his home for a couple of seconds and gave her some clothes. She walked in, her arms outstretched as to not bump into anything. She came back out with her bloody clothes bunched in her hands, a black long t-shirt and some black shorts that hovered just below her knees.

Sasuke took the soiled clothes off her and placed it ontop of the man. His eye started bleeding as he transported all the evidence to another dimension. Hinata stood their rubbing her hands as if she still had blood on them.

He stood there staring at her as she cried, gasping and holding her sobs back with her hand.

"I saved you. You owe me," He stated. She paused crying and wiped her tears away.

"I'll do whatever you want," She stated firmly. Sasuke paused and stared at her.

"A life for a life. I want a generation in return," He stated. Hinata's determined face faltered.

"You mean you want me to give birth to a child?" She asked.

"I'm going to pay a visit to your father tomorrow morning," He let on. He walked up to her and she whimpered back a little.

"I'll clean the trail," He stated and disappeared. A thin breeze sent Hinata's hair flying around in all types of directions. She continued sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To the cretin who called me an SH tard bla bla, you most likely originate from an asshole you unwanted, crusty booty flake. Suck my ass eternally.**

 **To everyone else, I love you guys! I hope I haven't scared you away.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata snuck into her own home with ease. One- her eyesight returned and two- there must've been something happening for the Hyuuga security to be this low. Regardless, she sneaked into her room and when she unlocked the room, her sister jumped out from her room. Hinata shrieked and Hanabi put her hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Her sister hissed. Hinata removed Hanabi's hand from her face with ridiculously strong force and shakily walked to her bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanabi grumbled, worried. Hinata laid on her bed and covered herself.

"Who's clothes are they?" Hanabi gasped. She attempted to pull off the sheets but Hinata's grip was very firm.

"I swear I saw a mini Uchiha crest-" Hanabi started. Hinata sighed.

"Please leave my room."

Hanabi left without complaint.

Hinata spent the whole night tossing and turning and occasionally sobbing.

* * *

Hinata was summoned to the meeting early morning. Hanabi told her it had something to do with when she left and who she was with. She was seated in the front row, all in the elders' view. The looked at her with the most utmost suspicion. There were murmurs.

"Order. It seems the Hyuuga family physician is missing," the elder woman announced. She looked directly at Hinata for a fraction of a second. The murmurs got even louder. Her face turned pale.

"Yesterday we had issued an emergency meeting because it was informed to us that the physician is missing. He was supposed to be in the outskirts of the fire nation to meet the leader and his wife of the fire country but he skipped out on the important meeting... which seems nonsensical to say he truanted on purpose," the bald elder boomed. The murmurs died down and Hinata's hands were shaking. She hid them from everyone's sight. Everyone turned to look at her anyway.

"And it's come to our attention that our Lady Hinata wasn't present at the emergency meeting."

Her father almost rolled his eyes at the elders' accusation.

"How could she have done it? She wouldn't even be able to kill a fly," Hanabi yelled. The murmurs rose again.

"Order," the elderly woman yelled. She stared coldly at Hinata.

"Please tell us where you were last night," the elders ordered. The room turned eerily silent. Hinata almost choked on her saliva, her nerves kicking in and her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Tell them," Hanabi hissed in her ear. Hinata attempted to calm herself.

"Hinata, say it or I will," Hanabi warned. A minute went by as Hinata tried to pathetically speak.

"I... I was..." Hinata stuttered but got interrupted.

"She couldn't have been there and been the cause of his missing status as she was with the Uchiha at the time!" Hanabi stated. The murmurs turned into gasps and chatters. The elders' faces screwed up surly and all the Hyuugas seemed shocked at Hanabi's statement; some angry and some supportive.

"Order," Hiashi boomed. The chatter died instantly.

"Since you have created this meeting to target and humiliate my daughter publicly, I dissolve this meeting. Everyone is to be dismissed."

The people immediately flocked out. Hinata and Hanabi remained seated. Even the elders left the room, throwing icy glares at the main branch.

"What were you doing with the Uchiha?" Her father asked monotonous. Hinata rubbed her hands in terror.

"I didn't do anything dishonourable, I just met him," she answered, her voice shaky. Hanabi's eyes furrowed in doubt but she didn't say a word.

"But I proposed to him," she said. Her father's eyes widened. Hanabi started having a coughing fit.

"What?"

"He treats me well and I want him to be the father of my children," she shakily continued. Hiashi stood, speechless yet emotionless for a couple of seconds and then walked off silent. Hanabi finally stopped choking.

"What the hell Hinata," she gasped, holding onto her throat.

A branch member ran into the room and stopped Hiashi.

"My lord, the sole Uchiha is present," he announced, breathing hard from sprinting.

"Take him to my meeting room. Hinata, make haste in ten minutes."

Hanabi looked at Hinata as Hinata looked down at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Damn it's exam season, I'm hella stressed. My chapters are typically short. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"When you attend meetings, dress in a formal kimono,"_ A voice chanted in Hinata's head. She just couldn't clearly remember who it was. She neatened her plain purple kimono with the Hyuuga crest and walked into the room with the tea. She made sure she knocked before she entered though.

"Enter," Her father spoke. Hinata opened the door and shakily placed the tea on the table. She was on her knees as she nervously poured her father some tea and then Sasuke. She briefly exchanged a glance with him. He nodded at her pale face.

"So... What's this I hear about you and Hinata?" Her father said, in between sips. Hinata poured herself some tea and slowly sipped, her back straight and heart pounding. The Uchiha placed his cup on the table and smirked to himself.

"I have been interested in your daughter for a while," he stated. Hiashi raised his eyebrow. Hinata sat attentive.

"Oh? How so?" Hiashi interrogated. He took another sip of his tea. Hinata poured her father some more tea. He stopped her by his gesturing. She bowed and put the teapot down.

 _"I'm going to talk about the mission in the land of the rain,"_ Sasuke's words from their previous encounter rang within Hinata's mind.

"It was during the mission in the land of the rain that your daughter's good qualities stood out more. Ones that not only suit the ninja ways, but also the homely ways," he explained. He had a small, tight smile plastered on his lips. Hiashi stared at his tea for a while and then spoke.

"I wasn't aware that your occupations gave you work so light that you had time to 'fall in love'," Hiashi spat. Hinata looked up at Sasuke with worry. He looked straight at Hiashi. Hiashi closed his eyes and tried hard to keep his composure but he was boiling up inside. His insides churned and his mind had so many questions.

"Uchiha, I'll cut straight into the bone. Do you know why I can't say yes?" Hiashi stated, smashing his cup suddenly on the table. Hinata was startled and gasped, putting her hands over her heart. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at his lap and then looked up again at Hiashi, his face stoic.

"Because it's utterly unacceptable! How can you possibly dream of having offspring?" Hiashi carried on booming. Hinata looked at her lap and didn't dare look up.

"Get out," Hiashi ordered, placing a hand on his forehead. He started rubbing his temples. Sasuke stood up, bowed and simply left without another word. Hiashi looked at his daughter, his face sullen.

"The danger that comes along with him is too great. What do you think people will do when they hear of an Uchiha-Hyuuga offspring?" Hiashi explained. He placed his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way. He hadn't been affectionate to her at all in a very long time so Hinata flinched. He frowned.

"They'll find your child, kill your child and extract that child, gene by gene. I won't allow it," He continued. Hinata's face turned even more pale and slightly tinged with green.

"Please father, isn't there any way?" She pleaded in a hushed tone. He sighed and rubbed his face. He just didn't have many options left over.

"Since the whole clan knows already, I'll only allow it on one condition... I want you to bring the most important scrolls from the Uchihas; the family bloodline scrolls."

"Father those scrolls are sacred, I can't-" She begged.

"You can and you will if you want your future to stay clear," Her father interrupted her, grabbing her forearms.

"But what if I can't?" Hinata asked, anxious.

"Then that child will be a bastard and you will be dishonoured," He sighed, getting up.

"And what if I do?" Hinata responded, her gaze finally meeting his.

"Then you shall be wed immediately and be relieved of clan duties."

"Would I no longer be part of this family?" She asked slowly, trying to comprehend.

He patted down his robes, glanced briefly at her and walked out of the room. Hinata sat alone in the room, staring at the cup her father destroyed and the tea spilled. She rubbed her face with anxiety and slowly cleaned up the mess, wiping the droplets on the table. She just didn't know what to do.

"I should bring the scrolls," She mumbled to herself wiping her tears. The doors to the room she was in suddenly opened. Sasuke came barging in and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Get up, now" He commanded. She immediately stood and dropped everything that was in her hand and let him drag her.

"Is there an emergency?" Hinata asked as Sasuke pulled open the window wide.

"Those kids that you helped, is that them?" He pointed. She squinted as the sun rays affected her vision. Her eyes adjusted and she saw the children being lined up at the courtyard. Hinata immediately pulled up her kimono and jumped out from the window, without hesitation.

"Don't you dare touch those children!" She yelled at one of the Hyuuga branch members. He snorted at her, rolling his eyes.

"They're being sent over to your boyfriend," He rolled his eyes. Hinata's mouth dropped as she looked up at Sasuke who was observing from the room she had just jumped out from like a maniac.

"Pack their things. They're being sent somewhere safe," He announced. He then disappeared from everyone's sight; before Hinata could even ask questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you like the future chapters. I'm going to be posting quite frequently (TWO CHAPTERS OVER THE WEEKEND AND THIS ONE BEING THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FARR EERRRMAAGOOOSSSSHHHHH) before I disappear soon as my exams are spread from the 20th of May till the 23rd of June. I'm in my final year. Stupid, irrelevant reviews will be simply deleted. I upload this because my chapter 3 just felt like a half filled glass so why not finish that shit. I should hurry up with the SASUHINA interactions ASAP though... right? lol. Hit me up with the reviews, follows and faves. I love each and every one of y'all.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hinata eyed Sasuke throughout the whole journey to this supposed safe haven. What are his underlying intentions? Why did he help her without hesitation. She walked into him accidentally as she was wondering in her thoughts. Sasuke had halted and they were at this unknown area on the outskirts of the town. An Elderly woman came out of the block of apartments and had a water can in her hands, ready to water her plants that were in their plant beds hanging from the bottom floor windows. Sasuke cleared his throat and she immediately turned around, accidentally dropping the can.

"Mu, can you look after these children?" Sasuke asked. The sum of the children was five. They were all orphans. The elderly woman squinted her eyes, picked up her now empty water can and did a mental head count and guestimations.

"Sasuke, I'm an old woman, I can't do all this with my back," she started off but the Uchiha threw a box at her to which she swiftly caught. Her jutsu faded within a flash and her appearance changed into a black haired, middle aged woman. She opened the box and saw an antique jade bracelet. She picked up the bracelet and held it within the sun's rays, gasping. She flicked it with her finger and inspected all of it.

"That's the appreciation token. I'll pay for the children, " he stated. Her eyes flashed with joy and she beckoned for all the young children to come to her in with extra enthusiasm. Hinata rubbed her eyes and almost tried to stop Mu.

"What do you think you're doing?" He corrected her, pulling her back. She paused and frowned.

"Those children should be under my care," Hinata started off but Sasuke interrupted her.

"You just killed their molester. Your main priority isn't to look after anyone but yourself. The investigation will be starting. Do you even know what you're going to say?"

Hinata blinked. She stood there red faced at his logic. It was flawless. The youngest child ran up to her and grabbed her leg.

"Can we go to her?" Whispered the youngest child; brown haired with the trademark pale grey eyes. Hinata nodded as she stroked his hair.

"It's okay. She's a very nice lady," Hinata spoke in a hushed, soothing tone as she crouched down to the child's level.

"If you say so my lady," the child stated as and he hugged her. He then broke away from the embrace and picked up his small bag he dropped on the floor earlier.

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked, biting her nails.

"She's good," The Uchiha reassured. She followed after him, picking up all the children's luggage, placing it inside.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned that afternoon. The sun was shining too brightly and so he put up his hand in futile attempt to block out the sun.

"How troublesome," he groaned. He had barrages of knocking from the Hyuugas for the past day or two. He sighed.

"I'm not paid enough for this. Am I even a detective? I just work for the Hokage," he mumbled, placing his feet on the ground from his desk. He straightened out his uniform and sighed again.

"Aren't you too young to be sighing?" A voice stated as that person barged through. She had sand coloured hair and green eyes that were too adventurous. Shikamaru sat back down and placed his head on the table.

"Go away I want to nap," he complained. The young woman scoffed and flicked his head.

"How are you going back to sleep when you just woke up?"

He rolled his eyes at her and caught her with his shadow. She was unable to move willingly.

"Shikamaru you better stop this right now," she growled, her temper displaying. He walked to the edge of his desk and so did she, simultaneously. He put his leg up in a girlish manner and the proceeded to laugh as she had done the same.

"Drop the jutsu or else," she warned again. He rolled his eyes at her and took a step closer. They were within each other's breathing spaces.

"Hmm I'm not sure. I quite like this," he admitted. Her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment and fury. His hold weakened for just one second and she already slammed him hard with a punch to the stomach.

"Next time I'll make Gaara to rip your balls off," she spat as Shikamaru doubled over in pain.

"Woah, relax," He gasped for air. He then stood up straight slowly and yawned again.

"What's the deal?" He mumbled. Temari held up a picture of a handsome, older man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"The Hyuuga physician. He's involved in the politics of the Sand. He's from the Sand but he was allowed residency to stay here as his family served the Hyuugas for generations."

Shikamaru put his pinkie finger in his ear and removed the earwax, blowing it off his finger.

"So?"

"So... He's a missing person. His family is one of the most important families in our nation. What do you mean so? This is murder. I smell blood," Temari scolded, flicking her finger on the picture of the man.

"Why not get Suna to investigate? I'm not even a detective..." Shikamaru retorted. Temari rolled her eyes and took a massive step so her face was centimetres away from his.

"Because the Hyuuga family are his masters. You need to investigate what is happening in there. That man was the only man who knew what has been going on our lands and if he's lurking around, what are we supposed to do? Anyone could benefit greatly from the information he held."

She grabbed his collar.

"Besides, I'll refuse your proposal and never speak to you again... Do I make myself clear?" She continued, smirking at him. He started perspiring, and his face turned slightly pale. It took him ages to get her to say yes. She wiped his brow with her handkerchief and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You know what to do right?" She whispered, saying the words slowly, her breath tickling his ear. He nodded dumbly as she let go of him and swayed her hips as she walked off. She was his weakness and his only weakness.

"This damn woman," he groaned.

* * *

Sasuke sat down with the other males of his age group and watched the meat sizzle at the restaurant. He ate slowly and savouringly, listening carefully to what is being said.

"Man I hate women and love," Shikamaru complained. All the men were completely drunk.

"What do you mean man? Love is great," Naruto yelled, slapping his back. Shikamaru frowned at Naruto and pointed at him.

"Atleast a damn woman isn't the boss of you. I'm not even a detective and I have to solve the case of a missing man," He groaned. Sai patted Naruto's back as he spontaneously started choking.

"Man, why can't this old fart reappear?" He carried on groaning as he sipped some more alcohol. Naruto regained his breath and sat in closer.

"What is this case about? What about this man?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Some missing person who worked for the Hyuuga. Apparently he's a Suna personnel who has valuable information."

Sasuke sipped his alcohol and listened carefully.

"The only clue I have was who he was with the night before he left," Shikamaru explained. Naruto's eyes widened and he nudged him.

"Come on, tell us!" He whined. Shikamaru smirked and looked around the table slowly, eyeing each and everyone and then stopped and stared at one person.

"Fortunately, he's right here with us," Shikamaru stated. The whole table turned to look at that person. Sasuke sipped his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to the people who have stayed with me. I only hope for your sake my story just gets better and better and doesn't decline lol. I think I'm doing pretty great with the views/favourites/follows. I love each and every one of you! I'm not even going to use the word 'y'all' because frankly, with a British accent, it sounds stupid. Hit me up with the reviews so you can side eye me and let me know if my plot has turned strange... Or it seems like I've changed. I promise I won't make anyone else write for me :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Sasuke laid on his bed and recalled what had happened earlier. He placed his hand on his heart and for the first time, he had felt nervous. It's not that he couldn't keep up with everything, it's whether or not the Hyuuga would crack if Shikamaru found a lead connecting to her. The scene replayed in his mind.

 _"When I tell you he's right here with us," Shikamaru started, he slapped the back of Naruto's head._

 _"I mean you you idiot," He continued. Naruto blinked dumbly._

 _"What do you mean me? I don't know a Hyuuga physician?" He exclaimed but it came out as a question. Shikamaru slipped out a picture from his back pocket._

 _"This guy," He stated, shoving the picture in Naruto's face. Naruto's face lit up and he sobered up ever so slightly.._

 _"I saw him that morning before he was going to set off but that was the Hokage's orders. She asked me to pass him a scroll," He stated. Shikamaru slumped back in his chair and sighed._

 _"I swear! You can even ask Shizune!" He yelled. Shikamaru frowned and waved his hand in the air submissively._

 _"I know it wasn't you Naruto. It's quite obvious that it wasn't you... But whoever did, they managed to pull it off well. I can't find anything so far," He revealed. Sasuke stared at the interacting pair as if nothing in the world had happened, sipping on the remaining of his sake that he poured out which emptied the bottle._

 _Shikamaru sighed. Naruto placed his head on the table and was completely knocked out. Shikamaru nudged him._

 _"I don't know why this guy drinks when he can't even handle it," He grumbled. He slung Naruto's arm around his shoulder and led Naruto out. His gaze met with Sasuke, a mutual nod being passed between them. Naruto gained partial conscious and waved at Sasuke. Sasuke was the next person to leave as the others continued to drink._

"Sasuke Uchiha is an accomplice," Sasuke said to himself out loud as he threw a kunai up and caught it from the handle side.

"Who would've thought I'd lose my senses," He mumbled, turning out the lights. He needed to visit the Hyuugas soon.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Sasuke had received several knocks on the door. He was fresh out of the shower, fully clothed and drying his hair. He calmly walked to the door, half expecting the person who knocked.

"Good morning Uchiha-san, I need to talk to you," She said in a hushed tone as soon as the door swung open. Her facial expression had changed.

"Did I disturb your morning routine? I'm so sorry I can come back later," She started but she got cut off by Sasuke's hand on her mouth.

"So talkative early in the morning. Be quiet and enter," He stated. Hinata obliged and tentatively stepped into the Uchiha's lair, half expecting a cave with cob-webs and cats and other strange things. Yet it was strange to see how strangely... normal the Uchiha household seemed, despite its emptiness. Sasuke gestured for her to take a seat on the kitchen table as he cleared up the plates. She stood up to help him.

"Sit down. We can talk in a minute," He said. Hinata paused as he took the used glass from her and placed in the sink. He washed his hands and sat down across her, drying his hands. He then started drying his hair more as she spoke, her voice failing her a few times as a few droplets of water trailed down his neck.

"F-father says he wants your family's bloodline scrolls if we are to be together," She faltered. Sasuke pushed a glass of water next to her to which she bowed and sipped from. He folded his arms.

"Have them," He said. She choked on the water and spluttered, the water droplets spraying everywhere, including Sasuke's face. He simply wiped it off with the towel around his neck. She grabbed the tissues and started wiping the table she accidentally spat all over, beating her chest simultaneously. Sasuke just watched her until she stopped and resumed.

"You mean just like that?" She said, incredulous. Sasuke nodded. He knew they were outdated garbage anyway.

"I presume your father wants to verify the old tale that the Hyuugas and the Uchihas are barren once in union?" He asked. Her face was distorted, confused.

"Excuse me?"

He place his forearms on his wooden kitchen table and leaned forward.

"Those scrolls also say that Uchihas only have the average life expectancy of 50. Don't always believe what you read," He clarified. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"So can I collect those scrolls?" She asked. He stood up and took two steps and was stood infront of her. He looked down upon her, his eye colour flickering between red and black and a mixture. She looked up at him, suspicious about what he was to do next but he suddenly walked off and came back within a minute: a massive, thick scroll within his right hand. She stood up as he handed her the scroll and was about to look but paused.

"Is it ok if I open this and read it?" She asked. He shrugged, indifferent.

"Wait, If I open it, father will be suspicious," She mumbled out loud. She looked at the Uchiha embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave now," She stated slowly. She stood there and stared at him for a couple of seconds but her mind seemed to take subconscious screenshots. He was ridiculously good looking. The way his hair was pushed back; damp, thick and black down to the way his eyes seemed to linger within everybody's hearts. He even had a nice, sturdy physique and tremendous height. Before she knew it, the Uchiha seemed really up close and in her personal space.

"Are you going to stare or leave?" He asked without much care. She shook her head and snapped out of the trance, her face turning red as she blatantly and obviously checked out the Uchiha, in broad daylight, within his own home and literally in front of him. His smirk was lopsided as she abruptly turned around all red face like a tomato and stubbed her toe on his chair whilst she was rushing out. She slightly limped, closing the front door behind her. Sasuke shook his head at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry people. It's exam season and an exhaustive couple of weeks from now on. Thank you to the followers/faves/reviews. I love you all. The only reason I write is for your enjoyment. Sorry if the plot development is quite slow.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Mu, I can't keep this body in another dimension forever," Sasuke admitted. She shook her head at the man and got out her gloves.

"How do you want his death to be imagined anyway?" She asked, pulling on her gloves, the gloves making a smacking sound against her skin. Sasuke put on a mask that covered his face and tied back his long hair.

"Make it seem as a spontaneous murder that doesn't lead back to me," Sasuke said as he brought the rotting body back from the other dimension and heaved it up on the autopsy table. Mu took in a sharp breath and covered her nose.

"Damn it Uchiha, how long has he been under the baking sun?" She spat, disgusted. The Uchiha unwrapped the corpse and showed Mu the face and torso.

"Who in the hell did this?" She asked, shaking her head, her masked nose pinched by her gloved fingers.

"Just clean up the mess," He commanded.

"Since when do you clean up other people's mess?" She sighed, "I mean there's nothing wrong with that because I earn good money but..."

"I don't do anything for free... You should know that," He completed the pause of silence.

She inspected the whole body, every nook and cranny.

"First, what i should do is get rid of the traces of sand or dirt leading to you as the composition of the dirt can be compared. Then, I'm going to-" She mumbled but Sasuke silenced her.

"I don't care. Do what you must," he stated and threw a box at her and a miniature scroll. Mu smirked, anticipating what new work she was going to produce.

"You know Sasuke, I really like working with you. You put my skills to good use," She said. Sasuke waved his hand in one swift motion and Mu was already working on dead cell repair. If the world knew about Mu, she'd be worked to death, 24/7.

* * *

Sasuke took off his gloves and mask and threw it in the plastic bag outside the Mu's workroom. He walked up the secluded, secret stairway and opened the door, appearing in the hallway. He quickly closed the door behind him and looked around to see if anybody had seen.

"Sir, where did you just come from?" A child asked, his dark brown hair contrasting greatly with the trademark Hyuuga eyes. The boy scratched his head as he held a glass of water in his hand and then sleepily rubbed his eyes. The boy shrugged and then walked past him, up the spiral staircase. The Uchiha sighed a little, on edge. He should've heard the little boy's footsteps. There was a knock on the front door. Sasuke opened it and Hinata entered, with a handful of bags in her hands. Sasuke let her in and ushered her to the sitting room. She placed all the bags beside the small table in the middle of the room and sat down. Her smile was slightly crooked as she rubbed her hands together, looking all around the room. He cleared his throat and her eyes widened, looking at him immediately.

"Is there anything wrong Uchiha-san?" She asked him. He adjusted himself in his seat a little and the stared at the table, deep in thought.

"Why don't the Hyuuga take care of these children?" He asked, looking straight at her. She looked down at her lap and pushed some strands behind her right ear as she spoke.

"Those children aren't part of the 'honourable' sort of Hyuuga... Their parent's had committed crimes against the clan so their parents were killed. This all happened when the children were relatively small so they can't remember their parents. In the Hyuuga, honour means everything. When you're a child, your honour comes from your parents, then you grow and nurture your own type of honour that others can respect you for. Those kids have nothing and the Hyuuga aren't compassionate and so they are easily targeted and abused."

Sasuke stared at the ground and nodded.

"But I didn't want them to live that way anymore and so I'm grateful you took them out of the clan..." She slowly said, looking up at him.

"What crimes did the parents commit?" He asked, thinking about his family massacre. She rubbed her hands and sighed.

"The details were confidential. I don't have access to that kind of information... But whatever it was, it was bad enough that the Hokage allowed the Hyuuga council to take on the 'most suitable' action."

She started biting her nail and chewed. Sasuke leaned forward on his chair, forearms on his thighs, his hands intertwined.

"So what will you do about your 'most suitable' actions that have taken place?" Sasuke retorted. Hinata's face scrunched up, her face tinged a strange purple.

"Let me ask you this; What made you think that this answer of yours was the right one?" He pressed on, looking at her. Her face's colour was drained of colour at that moment and she stood up abruptly. She held her hands and stopped rubbing them. She looked directly at him.

"I saw what he was doing... I told the Hyuuga's about him but they ignored it all. He had to go if the kids were not to suffer!" She whispered to him, her voice wavering. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you just move the children away instead of killing someone?" He asked. She stopped shaking and her face starting returning to the purple state. She scoffed for the first moment in her life.

"How dare you say that when he abuses children!" She hissed, her voice slowly raising. She sat down on the chair and started wiping away her rogue tears.

"You don't know what that monster did! You have no idea, so don't even ask me when you agreed to clean the mess for my womb," She grumbled. Immediately, she clamped her hand against her mouth as she realised just what she said. Sasuke rubbed his brow briefly before glaring straight into her eyes

"Hyuuga. Don't distort the facts. You sold yourself to me," He stated in an eerily calm tone. Yet it was intimidating.

"And don't you ever forget that."

He stood up straight and took out some leather gloved from his pockets, putting them on.

"I spoke to your father. The Hyuuga are bringing your things to the main Uchiha compound whilst the contract is taking place tomorrow," He added. She gulped.

"W-what? I th-thought my father was against-" She started.

"What should be more important is getting rid of this evidence," Sasuke interrupted. He handed her all the items of the crime scene that linked to her.

"How did you know where?" She stumbled over her own words.

"I destroyed the trail that day. Destroy this; Shikamaru will hit a permanent dead end," He ordered. He paused mid-way when he was walking off and turned around briefly.

"The ceremony is in the afternoon. The moving takes place at night. It's confidential and nobody can ever hear of this, or figure it out. Do you hear me?"

She nodded in response.


End file.
